Game City
This article is about the country as a whole. For the capital city which the country is named after, see Game City (city). Game City, or the Kingdom of Game City, is a democratic society under a constitutional monarchy currently comprised of its capital city and the state's namesake, Game City, and the small industrial town of Steelborough. Game City is History Origins Game City was founded in 2013 by Astonviggo, starting out with only a few structures on what is today known as Main Street, those being Viva Bar (the very first building constructed in Game City), The Grange, Astonviggo's own home and the Civil Guard; which before becoming a law enforcement agency was an association of knights charged with defending the old town and supervising order, without pledging allegiance to anyone or anything except honour and justice. Seeking opportunity in this hopeful land, more and more people flocked to the then small town of Game City, allowing its size to expand and its economy to grow. With an ever-growing society, Astonviggo and his closest confidants agreed that Game City needed an established system to govern this organized community. They wrote a Constitution establishing the basic laws of the land, and the Government Monarchy, Game City's supreme legislative body, was formed. The government decided that the nation would be a monarchy, and so Astonviggo was crowned King Aston I in a splendid coronation at the Holy Chapel of Notch (now destroyed, rebuilt as the Cathedral of Game City). And so, the Kingdom of Game City was born. Democracy begins Game City started out as an absolute monarchy, with the King having supreme power over the land, but as the common people demanded to have voted representation, the Government Monarchy decided to create the position of President of the Government. With this, two political factions were born: the Conservatives and the Labourites. In 2014, JaimeGamer99, leader of the Labour Party, was chosen to be Game City's first President of the Government. 2016. Redstone is introduced. Game City grew more and more as new residential areas and businesses, such as the Goldin Bank and the Red Cross Hospital, were introduced to the city. Not only this, but a technological innovation was brought to the server: functioning electricity or redstone was introduced and facilitated to everyone's use. Not only that, but in summer of 2016, the Royal Palace was built, which would serve as the official residence of the King and the Royal Family. 2017. The year of crisis. In 2017, Game City experienced a period of slight economic and technical instability. The hbjswzkd,... That year, JaimeGamer99 resigned as President of the Government and was replaced by Woodywyatt, of the Conservative Party. Woodywyatt, an ardent traditionalist, monarchist and capitalist, insisted on making Game City a rich, hard-working country, ordering the creation of a train station (today's Game City Station), the creation of many new businesses and also encouraging tradition by creating new grand monuments and giving more gold and special privileges to the Church. 2018. The Erin is introduced. It is worth noting that before 2018 Game City's economy used the Cobb System as its base of currency, just like in the similar RPG server of Wardia. However, this monetary system proved to be highly unpopular among the citizens of Game City, and the Cobb System was abandoned in favour of a more unitary, fiat currency. Because of this, the Erin was declared the new national currency of Game City. 2019. Steelborough is built. On the outskirts of Game City, the small industrial village of Steelborough, built to accommodate the soon to be built factory, was inaugurated in summer of 2019. A connection to it via the Game City railway was established. Geography In terms of towns, the Kingdom of Game City is divided into two settlements: the City of Game City and the industrial village of Steelborough. When it comes to area, Game City is mainly comprised of green and fertile flatlands, which permit excellent agriculture and farming. It is nearly always sunny and rarely rains, having a Mediterranean warm/cool summer climate (Csb climate). Economy Politics Game City is a unitary state under a constitutional monarchy under King Aston I as head of state. According to the Rule Room, the monarch has "the right to reign, consult, encourage and warn". The "Constitution" of Game City is the Rule Room, with the many rules of the server being written on the walls. These rules are also manifested through the inner structure and morals of the Government Monarchy. The kingdom is led by the King, the head of state, who possesses ultimate power and reigns over the land by divine right according to the Church of Notch. The head of government and second most powerful position in the State is that of the President of the Government or Prime Minister, who is directly elected by the citizens of Game City in elections. The Prime Minister selects all the other ministers who are in charge of specific sectors and duties within the kingdom (for example, the Minister of Architecture or the Minister of the Economy); though the King has the final say, and the Prime Minister must always have the Royal Consent (the King's permission). The Prime Minister is also allowed to choose his running-mate in the elections, who upon their victory would become Vice-President. The Vice-President is the third most powerful figure in the Government Monarchy. He/She is chosen by the President of the Government as his/her running mate in the elections. The Vice-President must by law be a member of the same political party as the President of the Government. In the event of a President's removal, resignation or inability to govern, the Vice-President takes over the "powers and duties" of the presidency of the government. The Mayors of Game City and Steelborough are in charge of governing over local entities or settlements in the kingdom. For example, the Mayor of Game City does not have any control or power over Steelborough whatsoever. Mayors are not chosen by the people, but instead directly by the King. Mayors are assisted by Vice-Mayors, the least-powerful position at the bottom of the political pyramid. These Vice-Mayors are selected by the Mayors, with the final permit directly from the King. Culture